


The Governor Gets It Good

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, I hate reading rimming but I wrote it in anyway, M/M, Merle Dixon - Freeform, Merle gets revenge (kinda), Merle hates incompetence, Merle's dominant, Phillip Blake - Freeform, Rimming, Spanking, The Governor - Freeform, The Governor is submissive, but The Governor liked the punishment he gets, crackish, mild S/M, mild punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: After a long day Merle just wants to relax. Enter his boyfriend The Governor and things get smutty. Maybe Merle can take his frustrations out on The Governor since he's in charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of S/M and I wrote elements I don't enjoy reading myself. If you don't like the tags, please don't read.

Merle was tired and just wanted to sleep. Being out on duty all day with dumb asses was a pitiful full time job. If he was in charge recruitment requirements would totally be different.

Merle hears a sigh behind him "well hey darling." Merle didn't know what hit him when he fell for The Governor. His upbringing didn't warrant exceptions for alternative lifestyles. After observing The Governor the past year lust slowly leaked through his core. Luckily The Governor's feelings were mutual.

Now at 6 months that lust had grew into love for both of them. "Hard day?" The Governor asked. "You could make it a lot easier if you gave me some recruits worth a damn!" Merle was so frustrated.

"Baby you know there's no one as perfect as you, that's all it is." The Governor easily replied as he rubbed the tension away from Merle's shoulders. "Phillip, I wish that was all it was." Merle was the only one privileged enough to speak his true name.

They kissed each other fluently. The Governor pushed Merle to the bed and as the back of his knees hit the bed he flopped down. The Governor straddled him. This would be the last of his control.

Merle effortlessly flipped The Governor onto his back. He probed his tongue into The Governor's mouth, nipping his lips and tracing each tooth individually .

The Governor enjoyed giving up control. Merle was larger than him and took charge in the bedroom. He'd been spanked, gagged, and suppressed in every imaginative way. He sought out every scrape to his wrist from cuffs and every whip to his ass.

Suddenly he was turned once more. Merle bit into the globe of his ass. He sighed as the barest of skin broke. Merle then slapped his ass loudly and swiftly rubbed out the sting. Merle licked into The Governor's ass hole meticulously. The Governor moaned wantonly as his tongue delved deeper and deeper.

After 5 brisk, hard smacks Merle brutally pushed his leaking cock into The Governor's ass. He was loose enough from last nights exploits. He cried out as Merle bit furiously into his neck.

Merle rammed his dick brutally and furiously into The Governor's gaping hole. Then he slowed down purposely missing his prostate. "Damn it Merle!" Merle bit his neck angrily as he continued his sluggish conquest. "What's the problem Phillip?" The Governor huffed "You know damn well!" 

Merle laughed as he hit that spot just once. "Ugh" The Governor said. Merle continued his slow pace, scratching his man's back as he continued. Then pinching The Governor's neck he started ramming his hole with purpose. "Merle!" The Governor screamed out.

Merle grabbed both shoulders as he thrusted in deeper and deeper. Bitting into The Governor's shoulder he grunted before licking a stripe down his spine. He then pulled out, spanking the leader several times. Finally he plunged back into the glorious cavity. 

As his neglected cock brushed the bed sheets he screamed. The Governor released his seed into the covers. Merle kept ramming in skillfully, biting into his shoulder once more. As The Governor's muscle clenched down on that dick Merle spasmed loosing control.

As his sustenance emptied into his guy Merle leered. He abruptly got up to get his favorite object. Grabbing the whip he flogged his man 10 times. Plundering through his night stand he got some oil, rubbing it onto The Governor's abused flesh. Merle kneaded his ass gingerly, then swiftly he pushed a butt plug into The Governor's ass. Grinning he whispered "that's your punishment for making me cum early" 

The Governor smiled into his pillow. Merle laid down, pushing his face into his boyfriends and kissing him sweetly. The Governor gasped as Merle slapped that ass a few times more. "I want you to wear that all day tomorrow, none of those lovely recruits will know what you're really full of." Merle might not get his way, but he could surely get his revenge.


End file.
